yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūto Sakaki
This is the manga version of Yūto. For the anime character, see here. |base = 榊 遊斗 |furigana = さかき ユート |romaji = Sakaki Yūto |gender = Male |age =14 (Physically) |status = Alive |eyecolor = Gray |haircolor = Purple and black |relatives = Yūshō Sakaki (father) Yuzu Hīragi (mother) Yūya Sakaki (younger brother) Yūgo Sakaki (younger brother) Yūri Sakaki (younger brother) |win = 1 |occupation = Duelist |partner(s) = Yūya Sakaki, Yūgo Sakaki, Yūri Sakaki |manga debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" |ace = Dark Anthelion Dragon |mechanism = Xyz Monster |color = Indigo |writecolor = White }} Yūto Sakaki is the secondary main character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga). He is initially one of four personalities residing inside Yūya Sakaki, until it is later revealed that he is actually one of Yūya's older brothers. Appearance Yūto's physical appearance is similar to his anime counterpart: His face semi-identical to his counterparts save his black upward sweep hair with light purple fringes, wearing a punk-style student uniform. Whenever he possesses Yūya or briefly emerges from him as a spirit, Yūto is wearing Yūya's gold and red lined white school jacket. When they originally arrived in Maiami City, since Leo Corp was only after Yūya at the time, Yūto used the hood of Yūya's jacket with his googles and military mask to conceal his face.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" When infiltrating the Physical Information Company, he wore a suit and a pair of glasses.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" Unlike his original counterpart, this Yūto's cloak is not torn.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" Yuto masked manga.png|Yūto with the hood of Yūya's jacket, his googles and mask. Yuzu and Yuto manga 7-1.png|Yūto and Yuzu in business clothes. Child Yuto manga 34.png|Child Yuto Personality Yūto is shown to be very adamant and serious, the exact opposite of his brothers' personalities, particularly Yūya. If Yūya messes up, Yūto feels the need to clean up the mess to the point of being stubborn, which is shown when Yūya wanted to help him but he refused his help because Yūya was the one who got them into trouble. He always scolds Yūya when he did something irresponsible or for being too carefree despite in dangerous situation and reminds him to focus on what happens at the moment if he got distracted. While the way he says it seems harsh, he does so out of genuine concern for Yūya's well-being, worrying whenever the latter is in danger. 's compliment.]] Interestingly, while mostly seen adamant and serious, Yūto can easily be flustered and he is not above appreciating compliments, such as when he disguised himself as an employee, he for a moment acted like one and his worry was pacified to a degree when Yūya complimented his disguise, something that his original counterpart never did. Background Past Yūto, Yūya, Yūgo, and Yūri are quadruplet siblings who were very close since childhood and lived a relatively happy life with their father, Yūshō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 021: "Yūya's Memories!" They often played a game in which one of them must be blindfolded while the rest set a game as difficult as possible and the one blindfolded must solve the problem. One day, Yūto and Yūri each were preparing to celebrate Yūya's birthday. Yūto prepared a box lunch of Yūya's favourite foods as his present, causing a competition to sprout between him and Yūri for Yūya's attention, to which both denied.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 015: "Zero!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 016: "Swinging Pendulum!" On their way to the Maiami Circuit where Yūgo was dueling, a long massive earthquake occurred. Yūto and Yūri received a call from their father through he former's cell phone. Yūshō informed them that G.O.D has went on a rampage and would destroy the world and World Illusion is the only way to stop the world from meeting its destruction. He instructed his sons to use the escape pods at the garden backyard of their house that will send them to the underground lab where he will be waiting for them. Meeting Yūya and Yūgo who have evacuated, the four of brothers followed their father's instruction to go to the lab. En route, however, Yūya got injured and fainted from protecting his brothers from falling debris that Yūgo must carry Yūya as they proceed their way back home. By the time they arrived, however, three of the capsules were destroyed by falling debris, leaving only one capsule for one person left available. Yūto, Yūri, and Yūgo agreed to stay behind while letting Yūya to be the one sent to the past. As Yūshō used part of G.O.D's power to reset time, Yūto and his two brothers went outside where they shared one last meal together, eating the bento Yūto had made, while watching their world was destroyed. Under Yūri's suggestion, they threw flowers as farewell gifts for their youngest brother while wishing him happy birthday moments before they perished. Once Yūya arrived in the past, the incident made Yūya lost his memories about his older brothers and instead believed that he was suffering a quadruple personality disorder. Yūto, Yūri, and Yūgo whose spirits somehow able to keep living inside Yūya after being engulfed in World Illusion, decided to went along with their younger brother's belief and became his three other personalities while erasing all of Yūya's scattered memories about them being brothers, deeming that making Yūya remember about them would only bring him sadness as they were no longer alive.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Escaping From LC Yūto, along with Yūya, were chased by the Leo Corporation after Yūya apparently hacked into their Solid Vision system. While on the run, they bumped into a crying boy near the harbor. Yūto asked him why he was crying, to which the boy answered that he was late to watch the LC Duel as he wished to see a dragon monster from Solid Vision System. Wanting to make the boy smile, Yūya decided to grant the boy's wish, but Yūto objected as he reminded Yūya that they were being chased. Despite his objection, Yūya still insisted and forcefully switched place with him, telling him that they will manage somehow and summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Just as Yūto had feared, the summoning allowedLC to determine their location, prompting him and Yūya to continue their escape while chiding Yūya for his selfish action. Once again in control, he ran over the rooftops of the city's skyscrapers until he was finally cornered by Shingo Sawatari. Not having any choice, Yūto removed his mask and revealed that he is not Yūya Sakaki, the one they were chasing, but he will become their opponent if they wish to Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 001: "The Name is Phantom!" Yūto vs. Shingo Sawatari ".]] Yūto bluffed in hope they able to escape, but unfortunately, Reiji ordered Shingo to capture him. Having no choice, Yūto began his duel against Shingo. As the Duel went on, Shingo started to gain the upper hand while Yūto tried to the turn the table and escape. Unfortunately, Yūto's attempt to keep Dueling while trying to escape didn't last long, furthered by Shingo's knowledge of the Action Field put Yūto at a disadvantage and his LP reduced to 200. Yūya told Yūto that Shingo's Dueling style was not compatible with his and asked to switch place since a large gallery has opened and audience gathered around them, but Yūto told him to shut up since it was his fault they started Dueling in the first place. Once again, Yūya ignored Yūto and forcefully switched place as he promised to defeat Shingo, finally revealing himself to the LC while saying his catchphrase.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 002: "Yūto vs Sawatari!" Yūya vs. Shingo to focus on their Duel.]] Watching the Duel from inside Yūya, Yūto told Yūya to focus on their Duel since they only have little LP left when Yūya was waving at Yuzu who asked for his autograph, to which Yūya replied that he understand and he will end the Duel. He then warned Yūya of Erebus the Underworld Monarch's effect, and Yūya used Yūto's card to negate the Trap Card's activation. After Yūya won the Duel, both successfully escaped by using a giant Solid Vision paper plane, but Yūto noticed that Yuzu was also riding the paper plane with them and pointed this out to Yūya, who quickly became panicked as it only capable of carrying one person, leading the paper plane to fall into the sea due to overweight.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 003: "Pendulum Summon!" Contract with Yuzu and Yuzu.]] Once Yuzu regained consciousness, she immediately asked Yūya to be a teacher at her cram school, something that that latter immediately rejected. Unfortunately, having anticipated the answer, Yuzu able to trick Yūya into signing the contract of agreement to become a teacher when she asked him for a sign after his Duel against Shingo. After an argument regarding the payment, Yuzu finally get to become Yūya's manager until they found "Genesis Omega Dragon" card. Seeing this unfold from within Yūya, Yūto became worried, wondering will the two of them be alright. Challenge From Shun Not long after the contract being established, Yūya got a challenge notice from Shun who had kidnapped Yuzu's father after mistaking Yuzu as Yūya's accomplice when he saw her photo. Shun then told him that if he wanted to get him back, he must come at the specified place and Duel him, much to Yuzu's dismay. The challenge prompted Yūto to scold Yūya for getting involved, but Yūya retorted that it wasn't his fault. Yūya vs. Shun Kurosaki 's landing.]] Meeting Shun at the Deception Valley, Yūya and Shun started to DuelYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 004: "The Thirsty Assassin!" while Yuzu save her father. Due to the midair Action Field, Yūya has difficulty getting an Action Card since there were no monsters that could fly in his deck, giving Shun an advantage with his Raid Raptors deck. Yūya able to get an Action Card by using his Solid Visioned paper plane, but Shun activated his Action Card to destroy his and the impact caused the paper plane to burn. Yūto immediately told Yūya to jump onto nearby floating island before the flame completely burn down the paper plane, which Yūya barely did. Yūto then warned Yūya that Shun must be setting some kind of trap since Shun has seen their previous Duel with Shingo, so he must be aware of "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon"'s special effect and expecting Yūya to summon it. Much to his dismay, despite knowing this, Yūya ignored Yūto's warning and decided to summon "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" like Shun has wanted. 's reaction from within Yūya.]] After summoning "Odd-Eyes", Yūya seemed to have turned the table to his favour, but he and Yūto were shocked to see Shun accepted the attack and smiled menacingly at pain from the attack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 005: "Assault! Raid Raptors!" Seeing this, Yūto commented that Shun was like a Dracula and warned Yūya of Shun's "Raid Raptors - Blade Burner Falcon"'s effect that soon reduced their LP to 100. The impact of Shun's attack destroyed the branch where Yuzu and Shūzō were, but fortunately, Shun saved them. Yūya asked to Yūto of the possibilities that he and Shun may become friends if the latter acknowledge his Dueling, but Yūto preferred not to. After defeating Shun, Yūya left the valley with Yuzu and Shūzō by using smokescreen, something that Yūto commented unfit for a magician. Yuzu and Shūzō, who was unable to see Yūto who was talking to Yūya, wondered out loud if Yūya has double personality disorder. Yūto and Yūya knew they were talking about the former, and Yūya revealed that he has four personalities.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 006: "The Feeling of Being Alive!" Talking about his four personalities, Yūya asked where Yūgo and Yūri were. Already being told to cover up for them, Yūto simply answered that they were having a tour for a while. Yūya vs. Sora Shiun'in .]] The next day, Yūya got an information regarding G.O.D at the Information Psychic System Company, the company that was researching Solid Vision system and decided to investigate it by going there. Yūto and Yuzu disguised themselves as employees, something that at first made Yūto felt uncomfortable until Yūya commented that the disguise suited him, commenting that it gave Yūto the feeling of a true businessman, which somehow made Yūto pleased. Using the fake identification cards made by Yūya beforehand, Yūto and Yuzu successfully infiltrated the building, but when they entered the room where the supposed information came from, they were trapped inside, realising too late it was a trap set by one of LC Duelists, Sora Shiun'in. Yūya quickly switched place with Yūto, preparing to Duel Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 007: "G.O.D!" In the last turn, Yūya, who was injured after receiving tripled damage of Solid Vision from Sora's attacks, hardly able to stand and couldn't reach the last Action Card, so Yūto suggested that he stop Sora before he could it by summoning his monsters and attack, which Yūya did so. When the Duel ended with Yūya's victory, Yūya finally passed out from the damage, prompting Yūgo to take over and escaped using his D-Wheel. Yūgo vs. Ren Back at the hideout, Yūgo noticed something about Yuzu, and Yūto revealed that Yūya hasn't noticed about it because his memories are confused before changing the subject to Yūya's current condition, worrying the considerable damage he took in the previous Duel. Yūri apologized for this, blaming himself even though he was with him. Yūgo tried to assure it wasn't his fault, but being pitied by Yūgo only made him really depressed and the two argued until Yūto stopped them. They were interrupted when Yūri noticed there's someone who was hacking into Yūya through his Duel Disk to get access to his memories. Yūri volunteered to go with Yūgo, but Yūgo told him not to because he was still injured so Yūto volunteered to go with him instead, but Yūgo also told him not to because Yūto will be noisy if he ride on the back of his D-Wheel, telling both of them to just leave the intruder to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 010: "The Conclusion of the Entertainment!" Once Yūgo left, Yūto expressed his worry since Yūgo was easy to get worked up, worries that also shared by Yūri, though the latter assured that Yūgo's skill in riding D-Wheel is top-notch. However, their worries resurfaced when Yūya weakly uttered Yūgo's name, indicating something has happened to Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 011: "Riding Duel!" Out of concern, Yūto and Yūri entered Yūya's mind to see what happened. Watching Yūgo Riding dueling against a masked Duelist from afar, Yūto wondered who the masked Duelist was.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 012: "High-Speed Strategy!" After Yūgo defeated Ren, Yūto and Yūri approached Yūgo as Yūya's memories resurfacing, including one painful memory that Yūto, Yūri, and Yūgo quickly decided to destroy.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 013: "Factor of Adam!" Duel Against Reiji While Yūgo was resting, Yūto and Yūri watched over Yūya until he woke up and refreshed his memories prior returning to their hideout and also about Ren, the intruder that they deduced to be from a third unknown faction who was looking for something called "The Adam Factor" inside Yūya. Hearing of the hacking prompted Yūya to check his system, something that Yūto inquired. Realizing that Reiji was on his way to their hideout, Yūya requested Yūto and Yūri to disappear for a while because he wanted to talk with Reiji alone, a request that Yūto and Yūri consent to.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 014: "The Land of Beginning" Soon, however, Yūya requested for their help in Duel against Reiji when the latter cornered him in the Duel. Yūto sarcastically remarked that Yūya was the one who requested for them to disappear only for him to ask for their help again soon after, but Yūto nevertheless assisted Yūya by summoning his ace monster, "Dark Anthelion Dragon" before Yūya took over once more.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 016: "Swinging Pendulum!" The Duel was interrupted when the Adam Factors within Yūya and Reiji were resonating and Yūya noticed a hidden machine belonging to the third faction that Reiji also noticed and exposed it. From the machine, a portal appeared and Ren arrived, greeting the two Duelists. Yūto and Yūri identified him as the Duelist who has infiltrated Yūya's mind. Their conversation didn't last long as the impact of the last attack resulted with the underground collapsing, forcing them to retreat.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 018: "Unknown Enemy!" Training After the Duel against Reiji, Yūto, Yūri, and Yūgo spent the next two weeks training in an underground waterway so the enemy won't notice. While Yūya was training his Riding Dueling skill, Yūto told Yūgo how he noticed that Yūgo had been pretty tough on Yūya. Yūgo explained that after being often with Yūya, he realized that lately he suffered from occasional blank out, which worried Yūto who wondered why such a thing happened. Yūri deduced that the Adam Factor awakening inside Yūya was interfering with their connection with Yūya, and that's why Yūgo wanted to train Yūya while he can in case the worst happen.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Scale 019: "The Whereabouts of the Two!" Yugo & Yuya vs. Ren Once Yuya's training was completed, Yuya revealed his location to Ren and challenge him to a Duel. However, Yugo then switched place with Yuya, intending to duel Ren instead. Yuto noted how Yugo sent Yuya deep within the mind space, to which Yugo answer that he didn't want Yugo to hear what they're saying. During the Duel, both Yuto and Yuri noticed how their presence within Yuya was weakening due to the Adam Factor, but Yuto wasn't worry of what will happen to them as long as they can protect Yuya, and therefore Yugo must win the Duel. When Yugo started to lose his consciousness, they have no choice but to let Yuya take over the Duel. Before returning to Yuya's mind, Yuto stated that they believed in him. After Yuya won against Ren and they're on their way to the enemy's hideout, Yuto and Yuri were checking on Yugo inside their mind space. Yuto was worried as Yugo hasn't awake yet from his Duel against Ren. Noticing Yuya and the others were heading to where EVE's was, Yuto stated while not having Yugo with them was unfortunate, he and Yuri were still determined to protect Yuya with their lives. Yūri vs. Sora Infiltrating EVE's hideout, Yūya encountered Sora and accepted his Duel challenge. Yūri took over Yūya's place during the Duel and defeated Sora in his place. When Yūri retreated back to Yūya's mind space, Yūto rushed to Yūri's side out of worry, asking if he was all right as Yūri looked pale from the Duel. Yūri simply told Yūto how tired he was before he finally fell asleep while Yūto sadly watched. Despite now being the only one left, Yūto was still determine to protect Yūya, telling the latter that both Yūri and Yūgo were asleep when he questioned them. Duel Against EVE With all her comrades defeated, EVE opened a path for Yūya and Yūto, leading them to a space between dimensions. Yūto was concerned when Yūya spoke how he can understand EVE's feeling to lose someone they loved when Yūya questioned EVE's action of using G.O.D's power for their own happiness while ignoring other people. Seeing that EVE won't listen to reason as she was too overwhelmed by her grief, Yūto told Yūya that the only way for them to free EVE is by taking away G.O.D from her. Yūto was worried when Yūya decided to fight EVE in a normal Duel, but seeing how optimistic Yūya was as always, Yūto conceded but stated he will take over if it got too dangerous. As expected, EVE quickly cornered and injured Yūya, leading Yūto to take over the Duel for the time being until Yūya recovered his strength and came up with a strategy to defeat EVE. As Yūto faced against EVE, she was about to reveal his true identity, but Yūto angrily silenced her. Abilities Just like Yūya, Yūto is a skilled hacker, able to easily unlock Leo Corporation security system. Due to the unknown connection between Yūto, Yūya, Yūri, and Yūgo, Yūto has the ability to appear and manifest as a spirit that only Yūya can see and hear. Like his personas, he might be able to manipulate Solid Vision Technology, too, but hasn't to use one so far. Deck Yūto uses a "Phantom Knights" Deck. Much like his anime counterpart, it focuses on Xyz Summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". However, in the manga, Yūto uses mostly Trap Monsters with special activation conditions, like "Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet", which can be activated from the hand, and "Phantom Knights Shade Brigandine", which can be activated the turn it is Set. These Trap Monsters allow Yūto to protect his field while easily gathering Xyz Materials. Like all of his personas, Yūto's deck influenced Yūya's deck and Yūya's deck influenced him in return. So he has "Pendulum Xyz". Manga Deck Duels Trivia * Unlike his anime counterpart, this Yūto refers himself as "Watashi", a rather generic and polite pronoun, instead of "Ore". * When Yūto accepted Shingo's challenge in chapter 2, his expression in the magazine version is slightly changed in tankōbon version. * So far, Yūto is the only one of Yūya's personalities who hasn't shown to manipulate Solid Vision technology. * In manga omake, it's revealed that Yūto likes curry. * He is the only personality who has at least one same monster as his anime counterpart, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. * In chapter 29, it's revealed that Yūya cannot swim. This hints that Yūto may have been the one who saved Yuzu when she and Yūya fell into the sea in chapter 2. * Before the revelation that he is Yūya's brother, Yūto's name is written in Katakana ユート like in the anime. References }} Navigation Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters